A steer-by-wire steering system is discussed in German Patent No. 195 40 956. In this steering system, the mechanical connection between the steering wheel and a steering gear acting on the steered wheels may be interrupted by opening a coupling. This steering system then becomes a steer-by-wire steering system, in which the steering wheel is only indirectly coupled to the steering gear arrangement. In this known steer-by-wire steering system, feedback from the road to the driver is assured via the steering wheel by the provision of a feedback actuator unit that is realized as a non-self-locking electric motor and provides controllable operating resistance that is triggered by a control device on the steering wheel.
Unless appropriate precautions are implemented, a fault in a steer-by-wire steering system may lead directly to danger to life and limb of the driver. Accordingly, a requirement arose to ensure that no single error of the steer-by-wire steering system can possibly result in its failure.